


Feral Fangs and Bitten Beauties

by Ethanol



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot of it is just teens being teens, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But also, F/M, It's a werewolf fic, M/M, Mana keeps tryna make this stendy, clyde is absolutely smitten with his girl Bebe, eric is not the villain for once whadya know?, how many side ships can we work into this, oh yeah and people gonna die, stan came out more of an idiot than expected, stan is a furry sorry not sorry, that platonic stendy is tag is just to piss him off, this fic aint that subtle, tweek is the exposition creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Furry Marsh -ahem- Stanley Marsh, is having a hard time. He's not doing the best in his classes and he's trying to stay in denial of whatever he feels for Kyle, but you know, he's managing it, along with the bad dreams.But...One night, a week before the full moon, he's met with a creature that shouldn't exist, and now everything has gone to Hell.





	1. Moonlit Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanstalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanstalks/gifts).



> Hey demons, it's me, yo boi back at it again with another thing  
> -Mana/Ethanol
> 
> Bean, this goes out to you  
> -Sidda/Phoenix

It's a clear night, no clouds, just the bright and brilliant full moon surrounded by a trillion stars shining down onto Stark's Pond. It's beautiful, but it's also cold as death and no regular person would go outside. They would be at home, cuddled up in a warm bed, sleeping soundly.

But Stan is from South Park, which is certainly not normal, and also his parents are fighting again, so freezing to death in a black sweater above his pajamas sounded by better than staying. It was either that or get balls to the walls drunk again, and he's really trying not to do that anymore.

He breathes in deeply, and then breathes out quietly. He needs to get his life together, he really does. But that thought aside he can survive. He's survived this long so how hard can it be?

Suddenly there is a growl coming from the bushes, and Stan regrets all his life choices for the fifth time that day. It's either Sparky come back from the grave which is great, or it's something going to kill him and honestly it probably isn't the first one.

He just sits there, waiting for it to come at him but then it leaps out of the bushes and runs away and-

****

**_B E E P_ **

****

That's his alarm clock.

****

Sitting up in a cold sweat, Stan found himself out of breath as he began to take in his surroundings. _A dream! It was just a dream!_ Fisting the blankets draped over the lower half of his body, feeling the soft touch of the fabric to confirm that it was in fact reality, he takes a slow and deep breath, shutting his eyes to expel all the pent up breath in his lungs.

This was the third time this week he's had a nightmare like that, and it had always been the same. The full moon reflected perfectly on the still black waters of Stark's Pond, the howling winds threatening to tear away at whatever light clothing he wore, the low growl accompanied by rustling bushes, then-

"Stanley! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Sharon, his mother, called from outside the door, soft footsteps shuffling out on the hallway before the room fell silent once more, save for the chirping of birds outside the window.

Yawning, Stan kicked his covers away, drowsily swinging his body to sit up at the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes, feeling the deepening bags beneath them. _This nightmare needs to stop._

With a low groan, he stood up, dragging his feet to make his way out of the room, already tired for the day.

He got dressed quickly, choosing the first shirt he found (a bright red monstrosity that said "WHO'S YOUR DADDY" in bright blue print), putting a black hoodie over that, and picking up the pants he had worn for the past week off the floor and putting those on.

Stan walked downstairs barefoot and quickly slipped his shoes on before walking into the kitchen and stealing a piece of bacon from his dad's plate. "STAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Stan ignored him in favor of kissing his mom on the cheek and running out the door so he wouldn't be late.

Eventually he made his way to the bus stop where Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny already were. He stood next to Kyle and smiled down at his super best friend. Kyle meanwhile looked pissed the fuck off. And was yelling at Cartman.

"THE PYRAMIDS WERE NOT MADE BY ALIENS FATASS!"

"DON'T IGNORE THE TRUTH _KAHL!_ THAT'S JUST HOW YOU'VE BEEN CONDITIONED!"

"God you sound like Tweek, fatass!" Just another average day in South Park.

Stan poked Kyle and smiled at him, "Morning, Mister Angry Pants."

Kyle's scowl made a complete 180 degree turn when he saw Stan, and felt the soft poke against his skin. Cartman groaned out a homophobic statement whilst Kenny muffled out a greeting to the boy.

"Morning, Stan! Can you tell this fatass over here that the aliens didn't make the pyramids and were built by my people who were enslaved?" The redhead gestured to the largest of the four stood at the bus stop, who responded by continuing his case.

"You Jews were just being dramatic, your people can't hide the truth from the rest of the world, _Kahl!_ "

"My people were not dramatic, Cartman! They were being oppressed!" Kyle fired back with a venomous tone, the other seeming all too eager to spit his own poison.

"Woah dude-" Stan stepped over to the boy next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent the redhead from just lunging at the other. "We do know aliens are real, _soo_ anything could happen," the raven haired boy attempted to diffuse the situation, but only resulted in a smug grin to split across Cartman's face, Kyle's frown deepening.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

"HA! YOU SEE, _KAHL?_ EVEN STAN HAS HIS EYES OPEN TO THE TRUTH!"

"IT'S NOT THE FUCKING TRUTH, IT'S ALL BULLSHIT, CARTMAN!"

Their heated bickering continued, Stan holding his hands up as he took a step back over to Kenny, who seemed to be enjoying the two's _conversation._

It wasn't even a few seconds before he found himself staring at Kyle, the fiery red curls that spilled out of his lime green hat, the freckles on his face flushed red with anger, and his vibrant green eyes that glared daggers over to the larger boy.

Kenny looked over at Stan and saw he had that, _Kyle is beautiful and I am so gay for him but I'm just a dumb idiot who can't realize it_ face on and sighed. But he then let a smirk overtake his face and his raised his eyebrows mischievously at Stan, "So, that ginger though?"

Stan blushed for reasons he was too dumb to realized and he swung back to look at Kenny, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Kyle and I are just super best friends." Stan watched rom-coms, acted out the romantic plays, and read the agonizingly painful and beautiful 200k word fanfics at 3 am. He knew what his words sounded like but unlike in those his words were actually true. Yeah, he meant it when he said they were just friends.

Kenny didn't believe that but that was because Kenny liked to meddle with things, "Okay, so normal besties call each other _super_ best friends and stare at them longingly while they are in the middle of a fight." To prove his point there was the sound of Kyle punching Cartman in the gut. Kenny laughed as Cartman whined while trying to get a hit on the smaller teenager he was fighting. Stan looked on worriedly, like how a girlfriend would look if their boyfriend got into a fight. Kenny clapped his hands together in the prayer position, for whatever reason.

"Stan, you are doing the thing again." Stan raised his eyebrows at Kenny's words, "What thing?" He wasn't doing anything as far as he could tell. "That thing where you act like a worried girlfriend."

Stan blushed once more, darker this time, "Shut up Kenny!" There was a slight growl to his words which took Kenny by surprise, but not much. "Dude you totally wanna fuck, cuddle, kiss, and whatever Kyle."

Stan growled once more and shoved Kenny into the snow, which took himself by surprise. Usually Kenny's teasing didn't get such a strong reaction out of him. Okay, he had only shoved him into the snow but still for Stan was that was a strong reaction. Kyle and Cartman were caught up in their fight so Stan just held his hand out to Kenny, "Sorry dude. Just, we are just friends okay?"

Kenny laid motionless on the snow, his limbs sprawled out on the frost whilst his eyes looked up skywards, the morning gloom reflected perfectly against the blonde's pale eyes. Stan's reached out hand began to waver when the stillness persisted, until the orange-clad boy's hand slowly pointed a finger to his chest.

"...See this here, Stan? It's hurt. I thought we were friends." The raven would've taken his words seriously if not for the mischievous grin splitting Kenny's face, and the sharp eyes that snapped up at him.

"Fuck you man." Stan gave the blond a light kick to his legs, making him sit up on the snow, expelling loud chuckles as he brought himself back up.

"I kid, I kid. But really-" Kenny's smile hardened into a firm line for a moment, "You should talk to Kyle instead of just giving him those 'fuck me' eyes."

Before Stan could open his mouth to argue, the boy brought his lopsided grin back, sidestepping past the raven to stand next to the road. "Bus is here!"

Stan was still red from Kenny's words but he tried to kill his blush because Kyle and Cartman were done with their annual first fight of the day and Kyle was standing next to him now, "Come on dude we have to go to school." Stan wanted to argue that _no they didn't they could just go off and nearly die on an adventure and no one would care because this is South Park_ but he kept his mouth shut. Wouldn't do any good because Kyle would win that argument anyway.

The four kids boarded the back of the bus where the kids who think they are cool sit. Kenny and Cartman sat next to each other on the left side and Kyle and Stan sat on the right. It was quiet for all of twelve seconds before Stan filled it with, "You aren't mad at me for that joke about the aliens right?"

Kyle sighed at Stan before giving him a small smile, "Nah, it was just a joke. But come on dude, that's my people you were joking about." Stan nodded, it was a dick move to make that joke. "Yeah i'm sorry, but hey, at least you got to beat the shit out of Cartman!" Stan heard him yell, "AY!" at him but he ignored it.

Kyle laughed as well, "That is a great thing! So, you gonna sign up for the play they've been advertising?" Kyle asked changing the subject.

Stan leaned back against the bus seat. _The play, huh?_ Stan forgot all about it, his thoughts seemingly to be primarily occupied by his reoccurring dream this past week. "I..." He breathed, letting the question wash over his head, and his breath to carry away his pent up internal troubles. "Hey, I'll try? Not too sure if they'll take me in."

"Bullshit, you've been practicing for it all week! You'll do great!" Kyle reassured fervently, giving the boy to his side a light nudge of encouragement, prompting a short chuckle to escape the raven.

"How about you? Since you brought it up, d'you have any plans with the play?" Stan questioned back with a quirked eyebrow, the redhead rolling his eyes with a laughed out huff before settling his eyes on the window.

"Not particularly, just thought you'd like to remember since you kept talking all about it last week and-" Kyle spoke as he turned his gaze back to Stan, "Damn dude, you haven't been losing sleep over the auditions, right?"

He took notice of the taller boy's bags underneath his eyes, and he quickly looked away elsewhere to hide them. "..! No, no. Just... Been reading too much fanfiction, I suppose."

"...Is it the Harry Potter one again?" Kyle asked, although his tone made it sound like he didn't believe Stan. At least he wasn't prying. Stan laughed, that particular fanfic was giving him trouble as it was the size of the bible probably. "Yeah, I'm trying to finish the second part. It's a series."

"You shouldn't read those long fanfics at night." "BUT IT'S SO GOOOOD! Draco and Harry just got a crush on each other!"

"You are impossible."

* * *

The same as everyday, the bus ride to school was uneventful, but Stan couldn't help but feel off from Kyle noticing the dark circles underneath his eyes, glad that his super best friend was able to stray away from the topic as quick as he mentioned it.

Stepping into the school, along with the swarms of high schoolers that rode with them on the bus, Stan navigated through the sea of students to reach his locker, feeling a grip on his jacket behind him as he walked.

"You don't have to follow me around like a tail, you know?" The raven spoke with an amused sigh, stopping at his locker, the boy behind him quickly letting go and giving his arm a light shove, stepping next to him.

"What? I don't want to get trampled!"

"Now _you_ sound like Tweek."

"Shut up."

Chuckling, Stan turned the combination on his locket to open it, taking out the books he needed for first period and shoving it in his backpack, the redhead doing the same over in the next locker over. Letting the discord of the morning wash over him, he let his mind wander, but much like his nightmares, again, it returned to that _once scene out in Stark's Pond._

Kyle noticed the far off look in Stan's eyes, like he was disturbed by something. He put his hand on Stan's shoulder making Stan nearly jump out of his skin. "Dude seriously are you okay?"

Stan didn't answer. Was he okay? No, no he was fine. There wasn't a thing wrong other than the nightmares. But he had jumped and been so startled at Kyle's hand touching his shoulder and maybe that meant-no. It didn't mean a thing, he was just lost in thought. "I'm fine Ky, seriously. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Are you sure? Stan, I'm just worried okay?" Stan sighed, Kyle was so nice, so awesome, such a good _friend_ and he was totally lying but Kyle would forgive him if he found out. Surely he would. "I know you're worried, but dude, like I said. You sound like Tweek." Kyle shook his head with a short, and non believing laugh.

"Okay, you tell yourself that to make yourself feel better for the fact that when you jumped you looked like Tweek." To prove his point Tweek screeched from down the hall. "I'M TELLING YOU IT'S A WEREWOLF!" Okay, that was new. Now Stan and Kyle were curious.

Exchanging a short look, the two Super Best Friends walked just down the hall to a small gathering of high schoolers, all their eyes gathered on the spazzing blond, and the blue-clad giant that slinked an arm around his middle to keep the vibrating human upright as he yelled.

"I'M NOT SEEING THINGS, CLYDE! I SAW WHAT I SAW!" His screech caused Clyde to take a step back, holding his hands up in front of him in defense. "Teacup, I believe you, but. Sometimes, you do kinda... Not sleep?"

"And sleep deprivation can lead to visual and auditory hallucinations." Token finished for the brunet, who stood at his side, his eyes scanning every detail of the blond's words and expression, until his eyes rolled at the middle finger Craig pitched up between them.

"Nnngh- I KNOW! But this isn't like the other times, guys, you've got to believe me! Craig, tell them!" The shortest of the group tilted his head all the way up to look at his boyfriend's deadpan, and the two looked as if they had a silent conversation in their head.

In the end, he shrugged. "It's South Park, anything's possible."

"SEE?!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at what was going on but Stan looked on in fascination and curiosity. _A werewolf?_ That was certainly new and strange even for their quiet little redneck mountain town they lived in.

Stan decided to jump in, "Wait what did you see Tweek?" Kyle looked at him with a look that said, _you believe this shit?_ but Stan ignored it. Of all the people in South Park, Kyle was always the most skeptical about things. It was natural that werewolves were something he didn't think existed. Or at least not hear.

Tweek shivered violently, Craig began to slowly and comfortingly pet Tweek's hair as a way to calm him down. Tweek then began to speak, "Ack-I was awake at 3:43 AM again and I heard noises and I thought it was the underpants gnomes so I grabbed my frying pan but when I looked outside -OH GOD- it was this giant wolf prowling the streets and then it headed for Stark's Pond!!"

"A giant wolf? It was probably just a dire wolf or something." Token interjected with a knowing tone, Clyde nodding his head energetically at the darker boy's speculation.

"Yeah Teacup, or probably just some furry in a fursuit," Clyde's eyes snapped towards Stan for a quick moment when he said that, but stopped to see the raven deep in thought, eyebrows knitted together and a frown on his face.

_A werewolf?_ It sounded insane, but every second he thinks about it, the more it fitted in his nightmare. The growling in the bush, the large, furred figure that would pounce on his at the end of every dream, and the distant howls he'd hear every night.

"...Where did you say it was going again, Tweek?"

"Stan!" Kyle nudged the boy next to him, successfully bringing his attention towards the redhead, "Hey, what's this about?"

_Those bright, vibrant green eyes.._ In that moment, Stan considered telling Kyle everything. The dream, the nightmare, the possibility.

Stan waved it off though, _Kyle..._ Something told him he shouldn't tell Kyle. "You know me, I'm just a curious little-"

"Furry? I've seen your werewolf fanfics on your bookmark list." Clyde interjected before Stan could finish. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CLYDE I'M NOT A FURRY!"

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO DEFENSIVE ABOUT IT THEN?!" Kyle and Token both facepalmed at the absurdity of the two idiots arguing.

Meanwhile, Tweek was by Craig shivering and gritting his teeth, he had been about to say many things but kept getting interrupted. Now he was fucking pissed and was gonna blow up.

Which he did. Very loudly.

**"AAAAAGH SO YOU'LL BELIEVE THAT AN EXTINCT BREED OF WOLF IS STILL AROUND BUT NOT A FUCKING WEREWOLF AND IT WAS NOT A FURRY CLYDE WHY WOULD A FURRY PUT THAT MUCH EFFORT INTO A COSTUME AND GRRRRAAA I SAID FUCKING STARK'S POND BUT NOBODY LISTENS-ACK OH GOD!"**

Conversations halted all throughout the hall. Tweek breathed heavily as Craig went to work, rubbing his hair more and holding him close, whispering soothing words. Craig led Tweek away who was still having trouble calming down. The boys left had a silent agreement to just forget that had happened.

Except Stan.

Stan was now wanting to go see if this supposed werewolf was there.

"Let's just... Go to class," Kyle suggested, and the others nodded in agreement before going to their respective rooms, but Stan had his eyes on the hallway where Tweek and Craig left through. _...Later._

"Stan, you coming?" He was surprised from the small poke on his arm, but it was significantly less of a jump than earlier, he turned down to look at the redhead, quickly nodding to the curious look he was given.

"Uh- Yeah, yeah, sure."

**  
He'll let it go for now, but _later. He'll talk to Tweek later._ **

* * *

Stan had had a hard time at school today.

He just couldn't focus, if he wasn't thinking about the supposedly real werewolf he was just lost in another thoughts about red haired beauties with blazing green eyes and pale bodies with fingers that beckoned him to come forward- _AND NO NOPE NO NO NOPE!_ Bathroom, and he totally wasn't thinking about anyone in particular.

Being single was ruining him.

And then there was lunch where he scarfed down all his food and had taken to stealing Kyle's food. Kyle acted annoyed but Stan told him he didn't he breakfast so it made sense he was so super hungry.

And now he was here. The auditions.

Tweek was sure to be here. Tweek wasn't really into being an actor but he did get a kick out of being a stage manager and making costumes. So it wasn't a surprise when Stan nervously walked in, worried he wouldn't get a role, and saw Tweek sitting on the stage next to Craig, who wasn't auditioning as well but he worked the lighting. Now all Stan had to do was ask him about the werewolf. That was all he had to do.

_Alright, Stan. Ask about auditioning, ask about the weather, then ask about the werewolf. Easy,_ Stan ran over his battle plan repeatedly in his head as he dodged past the theatre crew, almost hitting a lighting beam being carried around whilst his eyes scanned for that wild mane of blond hair.

All went well he supposed, until he bumped into a pillar, but it wasn't a pillar exactly. It was Craig Tucker.

"What are you doing, Marsh?" The noirette asked in a deadpan, his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't usually go here."

"Well, _Tucker_ , more than just standing around," Stan brushed himself off, taking a step back to look at the boy who stood just a few inches taller than him, he rolled his eyes when he saw the middle finger directed at him. "I'm actually here for the auditions, have you seen Tweek?"

"People auditioning go stand over there," Craig pointed to the end of the stage across from where the two stood, a line of students waiting around as a stage manager briefed them about something, likely about the conditions of the auditioning process. "What do you want with Tweek anyway?" A hard line buried itself deep into the taller boy's face, Stan holding his hands up to feign fear.

"Easy, big guy. Just wanna ask him about a few things."

"A few things like?" Craig was about to inquire further when a high pitched screech tore his attention from the raven, the figure of a spastic blond emerging from the side of the stage.

"NNNGH! THOSE GO OVER THERE!" Working more like a dictator sometimes, Tweek barked out orders to the younger technical members of the crew, all afraid of either the spaz or the hulking giant that always came with him. "Agh! Where's Craig?!"

Craig turned back to Tweek, "I'm over here Tweek, and Stan wants to ask you a question."

"ACK WHY?!"

"Idk man."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING TEXT SLANG IN A REAL LIFE CONVERSATION?!" Stan couldn't help but smile at the two's married couple-like bickering. He heard some giggling and saw that one of the Asian girls and Cartman were giggling at the pair. He rolled his eyes but approached Tweek.

Stan went over his plan: he would ask how the weather was, not ask about auditions cause he couldn't think of anything to ask, and then he would ask about the werewolf. It was simple! In theory...But Stan could find ways to fuck up any plan.

"So....how's the werewolf?" HE PANICKED! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! ...Okay it totally was but still he was allowed to defended himself after he said something stupid!

"NGGGH WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW MAN?!" Tweek yelled, his hands flying to his hair, but luckily Craig caught them in time. He rubbed gentle, comforting circles on the backs of Tweek's hands why holding them tightly. He turned to Stan's with a glare that could make a tree cut itself down. It really didn't fit with what the noirette's actions with Tweek happening at the same moment.

"If you just came here to make fun of Tweek then fuck off and die Marsh." _Okay, new plan: don't get killed by Angry Boyfriend Craig._

"NO! Wait I actually seriously wanted to ask about the werewolf but I fucked up the question because I was going to ask about the weather first and yeah I'm sorry I made it sound like I was making fun of him please don't kill me!" Stan then had to breathe in deeply after that long winded speech with no pauses. Angry Boyfriend Craig struck fear into the hearts of all.

Taken aback from the quick and single-winded explanation, Tweek and Craig exchanged a look with each other before settling their eyes on Stan. Finally, Tweek opened his mouth to speak.

"Nnngh! I saw it last night! Going through the trash cans outside my house! OH GOD IT WAS COMING FOR ME!" Again, the blond tried to reach for his hair, but couldn't find it in himself to break free from his boyfriend's grasp.

"Wait no, hang on!" Stan was quick to fire back, stilling the anticipated screams of the shorted boy in front of him, "I think..." He paused, and took a deep breath, "That it might be coming for me."

A silence fell upon all three of them, until an unexpected voice cut through the heavy silence.

 

"What?" Out of all three, Craig questioned the raven, his deadpan look not to be mistaken for the confused look he gave.

"Oh God, here we go-" Stan began to explain, but was cut off from the hands that suddenly found themselves clutching on each arm and began shaking him violently.

"AGH! DUDE WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! IT'S GONNA BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND MAUL YOU AND EAT YOUR FAMILY AND-"

Staff and crew members who passed by halted their steps to look onto the spaz, but Craig was quick to move over to him, trying to break him away from the raven, who wore a horrified expression at the blond's words.

"Tweek, Tweek! Let go of him!"

"ACK! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, CRAIG!" He protested, but his slender frame couldn't muster strength to go against the giant's, who easily tore him away from Stan, though nothing could silence his words. "HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Wait now hang on-" Stan interjected, only to be cut off by the noirette, simply responding with, "That's a bad thing?" he knew it was a joke, but it wasn't a very good one, especially if there was the actual possibility of him dying.

"Now hang on!"

"Listen, I've just been having weird dreams about it. That's why I think it's after me." Stan said quickly so Tweek or Craig wouldn't interrupt him again.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "That's it dude? You just have weird dreams about it? Let me guess, the werewolf crawls on top of you and marks you as its own while fucking you into oblivion." _Oh great, more furry jokes._

"I'm gonna kill Clyde for that joke. And no, I'm at Stark's Pond and it attacks me." Tweek shivered when he heard that before turning back to Stan, "YOU GOTTA STAY INSIDE MAN OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Stan gritted his teeth, he was getting fucking annoyed now. And while he knew that it was irrational, Tweek was just worried and knew nothing about his parents fighting and Craig was just being an asshole because him and Stan never got along, for whatever reason he was still a little pissed.

"Ugh you know what just forget I said anything, I need to audition." Stan walked off, hearing Tweek yell at him to come back and Craig whispering soothing words to Tweek.

He stepped up for the audition and absolutely killed it before leaving.

* * *

The auditions ended later than originally planned, but Stan didn't complain. After blowing everyone in the room away with his audition, to the point of an ovation and Tweek's screams to cease with awe, he figured that the small annoyance from earlier was just a small bump in today's road. The raven stepped out into the sidewalk, night had fallen, and the moon shone brightly as it hung on the pitch black sky, illuminating gray clouds that were scattered around the expanse.

"ACK! STAN! W-wait up!" Turning around to hear frantic steps make their way towards the boy, Stan was surprised to see the spastic blond _without_ his towering giant. His eyes began to look around, _He must be around here somewhere._

"JESUS! I can go for five feet without Craig, man!" Tweek screeched, offended. The raven blinked at his words as his eyes left the background to look down at him. "Whoops, sorry, sorry. Just, you know- You two are usually-"

Stan knocked two fingers together a few times, and Tweek swatted them away. "NNGH! THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE!"

"Then, why are you here?" He asked curiously, a quirked eyebrow raised to the spaz who clutched onto his backpack as if his life depended on it. To his surprise, Tweek's hands reached inside one of his packets, producing an object before holding it out for Stan, the moonlight causing it to shimmer brightly.

"Uhh... I'm flattered?"

"I AM TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE AND-"

"All right, all right- Jesus, it was a joke."

Tweek bit down a screech, forming a fist around the trinket before he decided against connecting it against the taller boy's gut, instead he simply handed it over. As simple as his shaky hands permitted him.

Stan felt the object, having to squint his eyes at the reflective material as the moonlight shone brightly. After a moment of silence, his eyes snapped back up to Tweek. "Silver?"

"Y-yeah? Duh!" The blond returned the other's look with one that silently said _DO YOU NOT KNOW ANYTHING?!_ and Stan read his expression well, curling his fingers around the silver.

"So they are real, huh?"

"Of course-NGH-I'm not fuckin' crazy! I was right about the gnomes! And I'm right about this!" Tweek sounded so sure of himself and Stan didn't really know what to say.

"I-uh, than-"

"AH SHIT I GOTTA GET TO CRAIG'S! I FORGOT TO GIVE HIM ONE!" Tweek ran off at what might've been light speed. Stan shook his head at the crazy spaz. He continued to walk home, the cold wind blowing through his hair and the bright moon kissing his skin with it's gentle rays.

When he reach his house he opened the door and immediately started up the stairs while yelling, "Mom, dad! I'm ho-ome!" Sharon yelled back at Stan, "There's leftovers in the fridge incase your hungry- Randy stop that!" There was some slurred mutterings from his father. _Oh great, he's drunk again._ He opened his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed. He threw his backpack haphazardly at the wall and placed the silver on top of his drawer. _Home, sweet home._

He stared up at the ceiling, listening to his mom argue with his drunk dad and contemplated if he should leave the house. I mean sure, there was that 'werewolf' on the loose. Honestly Stan was beginning to doubt that it existed. I mean sure he had those dreams about it but...Maybe he was going crazy. He had drank a drop of alcohol in over two weeks. Maybe this was some crazy withdrawal symptom.

He decided, _fuck it_. He was going out to Stark's Pond. Crazy dreams be damned Stark's always managed to calm him down and he couldn't stand the fighting down stairs anymore. He picked his jacket back up and walked down the stairs and out the door.

****

If only he thought to take the silver with him.


	2. Two First Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is being a fucknut so I can't upload this chapter.
> 
> BUT I STILL LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS' SUPPORT OF THIS FIC!!
> 
> -Sidda/Phoenix

Staring straight on to the front door, Stan didn't announce his departure with a yell to his parents. _I'm sure they'll be too busy having their heads up their asses to listen anyway._ He closed the door behind him, breathing in the brisk night air before starting down his driveway towards Stark's Pond, his eyes dancing to every spot illuminated by light as he walked past.

South Park was just as quiet as it always had been, and a memory made him laugh quietly to himself as he crossed the desolate street past the bus stop. _'South Park can be a really scary place at night,'_ he told somebody before, he wasn't sure who though, but the raven often associated _scary_ things with darkness and the unknown.

However, tonight felt pretty calm. The breeze merely invited the trims of his clothes for a dance, and the moon shone brightly above him on the clear night sky, the stars' dim twinkles obscured by the constant glow. Even the singular round ball hung up on the heavens reflected the boy's situation tonight. Alone and wandering through the dark. Eventually his feet left the sidewalk and onto a path of dirt and gravel, the interval of street lamps decreasing until it was only the moon that lit up his way.

He passed by branches that hung low along the path, and felt each one as he went past. This one was marked with _T+C_ with a heart around it, another had messy scrawls of vandalism, likely from the younger kids. Oh, and this one had four initials etched onto the wood. _'K K S C,'_ Stan frowned at the surrounding scribbles around the four letters, like the addition of a _K_ and a _U_ between the S and C, then followed with another _C_ to form the word _SUCC,_ but he didn't mind. These were all a long time ago, but the memory still persisted, at least for him.

His hand grazed along the next branch, here was- _Wait..._ Stan felt the deep notches on the large branch, though the fluttering leaves above obscured the night light, the boy can see what look to be _claw marks._

_That wasn't... There before._

Stan looked around nervously, but everything was still the same. The moon was still shining gently, the wind still blew around him almost comfortingly, and the snow that crunched softly under his feet. Maybe he was just going crazy, or more likely letting Tweek's paranoia affect him. It was probably just a rabid raccoon, or Cartman on another _"The Kewn"_ power trip.

He sighed and walked away from the vandalized tree. There were of course more vandalized trees. One said ‘Property of the Drow Elves’ another read ‘Property of the KKK,’ not that KKK, the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. Although knowing Cartman he knew exactly what he was doing when he named his kingdom.

He smiled, he was gonna call this The Vandalized Forest. _Yeah. that was a good name._ Whatever, he was at Stark's Pond now. He walked briskly to the bench in front of the lake and sighed, watching his his breath come out. He smiled, the pond was just so blue and deep and beautiful and with the snow around the lake to make it stand out more was a perfect image.

Stan then stiffened when he heard a growl from behind him and something shifting in the bushes.

He shot back up to his feet, facing towards the noise as he navigated his steps slowly around the bench. At every step, he began to feel odd, his eyebrows furrowing at the feeling, the bushes that bordered the dark woods and the open space continuing to rustle as whatever was inside was moving around between the branches. _This feels familiar,_ the raven muttered in his mind, the soft displacement of gravel beneath his feet registering in his ears as the rustling would silence, then begin a few seconds later.

"Who… Who's there?" Stan called out into the darkness. There was no reply, but the boy persisted, taking steps closer into the bushes. "Cartman? This better not be fucking you, man." He raised his voice, and the rustling seemed to transfer a few bushes over until the shaking shrub was in front of the raven. He should've known better than to keep approaching, but here he was, his steps closing the gap between the bushes and himself.

The night was dreadfully silent in the background, even the distant owl had silenced itself, leaving Stan to hear each noise with great detail, like the low growling noises emanating from the shrubbery.

Stan was taken aback when a giant wolf leapt out the bushes and pounced on him. _Oh shit Tweek wa-AAAGH_ "AAAAAGH!" Stan screamed out in pain as the wolf bit down into his shoulder, seriously fucking him up and _Oh God, this is how I die_. Then just like that the wolf was gone.

Stan was still writhing in pain on the ground however, his wound bleeding profusely. He was screaming and crying and finding it hard to breath _-OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD-_

Stan shot out of his sheets screaming. He then did a 360 taking in the fact that he was safe in his room, not a wound on his shoulder in sight. "Dammit, Tweek is fucking getting to me..."

His breath steadying, the raven brought his eyes to the dim light that filtered through the- _Open window?_

Stan's eyes widened at his bedroom window, each shutter opened fully at each side, the curtains halfway down to the floor with loose ribbons dancing to the wind that slipped into the nearly black room. _What the fuck?_ Kicking away his covers, he swung out of bed, feet touching the carpeted floor before he stood up. Something felt strange tonight. The floor felt cold, but his feet were like fire, and now that he noticed, his entire body surged with strange heat. _Jesus, am I coming down with a fever?_

Shaking away the feeling, Stan walked to the window, swatting away lines of curtain that blew onto his face, half-lidded blue eyes stared out to the empty streets. Nothing. The lamps shone down the gray asphalt, the stray cries of dogs howled in the distance, and the moon shone brightly up in the sky.

_The bright...Captivating... Was the moon always that pretty?_

Slapping his cheeks lightly, he tore his gaze away from the ball of light, taking a step back to close the window shutters, but nothing could help his curtains. Whatever happened to them, Stan couldn't think of a reason for. Not now, anyway. He was too tired, and the bed behind him felt inviting.

Stan rubbed the palm of his hands, feeling the almost painful warmth that radiated in his skin. "God... I hope I'm not coming down with something," the raven muttered to himself before he dragged himself back onto the bed, this time leaving the covers at the foot of the bed.

* * *

 

Stan's eyes opened once more, this time at 5:30. He sighed, but figured it was better than when he woke up last. He slowly got out of bed and slipped into some jeans and a shirt. He then went over to his computer to dick around online until it was a better time.

Eventually his mom was awake and cooking breakfast. He was seriously hungry so, he was glad when he came downstairs to see bacon and toast waiting. It was also nice that his father wasn't there. He scarfed down his food quicker than normal before he gave his mother a hug and ran out the door.

It was...Strange though. Because usually he didn't smell his mom didn't smell so, strong. She smelled like salty tears, her favorite fruity perfume, her citrus conditioner, and also a tinge of something warm and comforting. He didn't know why he smelt her so strongly but… Maybe his nose had been clogged his entire life and now it wasn't?

And then he stopped in his tracks at the assault of three different scents which he somehow instinctively knew were his friends. But Jesus Christ were they overwhelming him a bit.

Cartman and Kyle were still arguing at the old bus stop as usual, with Kenny watching the bickering with a lax smile, but Stan couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the three and their current conversation, the dominant scents pervading the air so strong the raven had to stop his feet a few meters away from the group.

"How blind can you be to the truth, _Kahl?!_ The evidence is right there!"

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" Their words just went in one ear and out the other, but the smell _stayed._ Glancing his eyes over to the largest of the group, Stan could easily tell which one was Cartman's, and it was the particular scent that reeked of oil, salt, sugar, cholesterol, and every description of what could give the raven diabetes.

"Oh, dude, Stan!" Kenny took notice of him and began to walk over, but Stan's face contorted when his nose began to focus on something else. Foul, musky, and thick. _Kenny._ "Fuck!" He unintentionally let out a curse as he took a step back, a sleeve shoved against his nose to block out the odor. It didn't.

"Uh, what's up, Staniel? You look like you've seen a ghost~ Or, smelled some horrible swamp monster." The blond said with a laugh, but his steps were brought to a stop when Stan took another step backwards. "Uhhh?"

"Kenny, dude!" The raven muffled through his coat sleeve, "I know you're poor and shit but c'mon!" His difficult look met with a puzzled expression, the argument behind them began to die down, footsteps heading over to the blond that began to sniff himself.

"Fuck's going on here?" Cartman huffed, his hands crossed over his chest, face red from the yelling just now, and then-

"Stan?" An intriguing scent permeated from the redhead, and slowly Stan took slow steps over to the other three, lowering his sleeve as a brand new scent entered his nose.

_Sweet... Fresh... Cinnamon? The smell of steam on cotton?_ Why was he able to notice such needless things now? And-

Why couldn't he get over the sweet smell from the boy?

Suddenly there was a snap in his face and Stan blinked to see Kenny snapping in his face. "Dude what the fuck? Are you sick or some shit? Also what the fuck were you talking about earlier about me being poor?" There was some slight anger in his last sentence, Kenny didn't like to be reminded of his social status and financial issues and Stan mentioning them had clearly hurt his feelings. Stan just thought that Kenny needed a shower but he shouldn't have phrased it like that.

"Stan are you sure you're okay?" And for some fucked up reason, amidst the beautiful smell that even included something like a hearth and fresh roses, he could smell Kyle's _worry._ And for some ungodly reason that filled him with such regret that he made Kyle worry.

"What no, dude I'm fine you just smell fucking rank, Kenny." Kenny looked really insulted at what he had said but of all people _Cartman_ came to his rescue. "Haha! He's totally right! What's the matter Kenny? Couldn't pay to bathe in Stark's Pond?!" Kenny whirled around and started arguing with his 'best friend' about how much of a dick he was being.

Stan sighed with relief that both of them were far enough away that he could still smell them but not to strongly. That sweet and perfect smell came right back though as Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a concerned look. "Stan, I'm serious, are you okay?"

Glancing down at the hand on his shoulder for a moment, his eyes look at how his body felt comparatively warmer than the redhead's pale hand, and in that moment he took notice of the dark bruises along the boy's knuckles, but even with the visual distraction his senses couldn't block out the overwhelming scent that seemed to invade his mind.

"I'm.. Fine, dude!" Stan placed a false tune in his voice, hopefully to draw away how strange he seemed to be acting, which he had to admit was pretty darn strange. It must be because I'm coming out of a cold, must've had my nose clogged or something the whole time. _Yeah, that seemed believable enough._ "Just woke up a bit late, mom and dad were fighting all night long again."

"Oh," Kyle slipped his hand off the raven's body as he took a step back, seeming to shrink away at the mention of Stan's difficult life at home. "Sorry, should've known."

He felt bad for feeling so, but Stan was glad Kyle thought that the reasoning behind the unordinary behavior was because of his mom and dad's arguing. The raven always appreciated him for understanding and reading his constant nightly message spams about how unbearable his life was at home. So, feeling relieved at the frown on the redhead's face dug a hole in his stomach. _Fuck, I shouldn't be lying to him._

"It's alright, Kyle. It's everyday so don't worry about it." Words betraying his thoughts, Stan laughed the matter off with a quickly-made smile, but Kyle didn't seem to share the dismissive gesture.

"I _do,_ Stan."

Stan's smile faded, but it quickly returned. Kyle caring about him and trying to make sure he was okay filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling that made him smile wider. Sure he was still weirded out by all the smells and the lack of sleep, but he could deal without it if Kyle was by his side.

"I know you do Kyle, but you really shouldn't. Too much worrying is bad for you." Stan brushed one of Kyle's curls out of his face, making Kyle turn slightly pink for some odd reason. He was about to ask when Cartman and Kenny crashed into them. Cartman on top of Kenny, Kenny on top of Kyle, everyone on top of Stan.

And Kyle's face was _really close_ to his.

"AGH! FATASS GET OFF OF ME!" Both Kenny and Kyle yelled in unison, strange how they did that. Cartman pouted, "NO! MAYBE I JUST WANNA GIVE MY FRIENDS _AFFECTION!_ "

"WE AREN'T YOUR FRIENDS, ASSHOLE!"  

"GET OFF!" Was it just Stan or were his ears more sensitive?

Stan was actually enjoying Kyle on top of him. But the other two he could do without, although he couldn't get them off without getting Kyle off so he made the sacrifice and pushed them all off of him. The other's stared at him for a few seconds.

"C'mon, there's snow all over me!" Stan huffed out, dusting the frost on his clothes as he stood himself back up, his eyes snapping back to the three who were all staring wide eyed at the raven.

"...What?"

"Christ, Stan." Cartman groaned on the cold ground, rolling from his back to his side before picking himself back up, Kenny quirking an intrigued look as he jumped back to his feet, but Kyle stayed on the ground, sitting on the cold snow, vivid green glossing with confusion fixated on Stan. "Dude... What the fuck?"

"I..." The raven looked just as puzzled, tearing his eyes away from the redhead to look down at himself, then to his hands. Flakes of snow melted quickly on his skin, dampening the sleeves of his coat, and he noticed something.

He left his gloves at home.

"Damn, Eric. Didn't know you lost weight seeing as Stanny can lift ya just fine~" Shrugging frost off his shoulders, Kenny gave the brunet a teasing look, a whine came out from the other shortly after. "Ay!"

"Fuck. Sorry, guys." Stan mumbled out a cursed apology, bending down somewhat to extend a hand out to Kyle, and his chest tightened painfully when he saw him shrink away from the hand for a moment, the next moment was filled with a crushing silence between the two, their gazes locked intensely.

_Do you trust me?_ The raven asked loudly in his mind, hoping he would understand just by staring. Though his hand moved reluctantly, Kyle took his hand and, with little effort, Stan pulled the redhead back on his feet, his feet unprepared and caught his face right against the raven's chest.

Quickly stepping back, Kyle fixed himself and looked away, brushing away stray curls on his face. "...Thanks," He muttered, his freckles contrasting the pink tint of his cheeks. Stan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short from the old-sounding horn behind him, the bus pulling up in front of them.

"This bus took _foreeeever!_ " Cartman whined as he stepped on the bus, Kenny following suit. Finally, Kyle gave him one final look before getting on the bus too. However, Stan halted his steps right by the door.

"Stan?" Kyle turned around to meet his gaze, but that was all the redhead could see. A sleeve pressed against the raven's nose. _What the fuck is up with the bus? I can smell everything!_ Every waft and every wisp of odor he seemed to take notice and single out, the discord of smells too foul for him to even get on the yellow vehicle.

Coughing out his words, Stan choked out, "I think I'll just... Walk to school."

"Stan are you sure?" Kyle was really looking concerned and Stan just hated when he looked concerned. He sighed and didn't know how to say the bus was too much for him. So he made up a lie.

"I just want some fresh air..." Technically that was not a lie.

Because sweet Jesus the smells. And what was stranger was that just like with his friends he could tell who was who. Tweek reeked of coffee and cigarettes, Craig smelled like freshly laundered clothes and Tweek's smell was all over Craig which- ew. Clyde's smell was similar to Cartman's, but also with the scent of the football field. Bebe smelled like roses and chocolate. Wendy… Wendy smelled like lavender and the bath bombs she was always a big fan of. Wendy's smell hit him in the face with melancholy so it was all the more reason to stay off the bus.

Kyle sighed, forcing Stan out of his thought process, "Fine but I'm coming with you."

Stan stared at his Super Best Friend, and nodded his head slowly, but his eyes quickly shifted to the Hispanic-looking bus driver when he did, gesturing his hand to close the bus doors, the old things shutting on Kyle's face just as he was about to disembark from the bus.

"Huh?!" Turning around to face the bus driver, Kyle yelled angrily, "Dude, what the fuck?!" Muttering something in his language, the man pointed a finger to the raven by the sidewalk, his green eyes following the direction of the finger and stopping at the frown on Stan's face.

"I just… Need some time alone." Without waiting for anything else, Stan walked, shoving a sleeve against his nose when the old vehicle coughed out black smoke as it finally set off for school.

Stan felt bad, how else could he explain the empty feeling in his stomach? But, _I shouldn't drag Kyle into this.. Whatever's happening to me…_

Stan sighed once more and walked away. He gripped his backpack straps tightly and began to speed up and walk faster, and faster, and _faster_ until he stopped in front of the pet store of all things. _Wait isn't the pet store on the other side of town?_ Actually wait scratch that what was that _smell?_

Stan walked in, seeing the store empty except for a bored Firkle, who apparently worked here now. Such a shame how the ‘mighty’ fall. "Welcome to conformist animals paradise. Pick an animal and get out. You don't even have to pay I don't give a shit, just leave.”

Stan rolled his eyes at the emo kid. He walked around the delicious smelling store. It smelled better than any bakery or deli he had ever walked into. And the cute animals was a bonus to. He stopped at an adorable looking puppy with big round gray eyes, blacks spots across his pristine white fur, and a happy little tongue sticking out. Stan picked up his cage and-

 

Cold, laying down, smells gone, dark. _Open your eyes..._

 

Stan opened his eyes, seeing himself out in the middle of the woods, an unfamiliar taste on his tongue. What happened?

He brought a hand to wipe the feeling of sweat accumulated around his face, but his hands felt heavy. _Thick._ The same feeling was on his face, and so was the smell around him. _Thick... Organic..._

_Fresh._ Stan wiped the sweat off with a sleeve , drawing it back to make sense of where he was and-

The sight before him was many things, and it made the raven's blood run cold. If he had to describe it, it would be _Red._ The front of his clothes drenched in deep red, his face crusted with dried layers of liquid, and his hands caked in what looked to be a mixture of flesh and fur.

_Fur?_ His eyes wandered around one more, the fresh taste on his tongue prompting him to lick his lips to wet them, the unfamiliar taste only adding more questions in his mind as he stood himself up, realizing the fact that he was crouched below a low hanging tree, a small plastic cage set on the ground in front of him, and an object of red laying beside it.

That's where Stan laid his eyes on a mangled corpse of the small puppy that caught his eye at the pet shop. Pale, lifeless eyes reflected back at the raven as he stared at the horrid sight in front of him. Its fur stained in its own red and throat practically missing, the corpse had a messy tear at its middle, innards and bloodied organs spilled out onto the damp ground, a mixture of blood and frost.

The scent was faint, but it was thick, nothing but a heavy smell of blood and bated breath that puffed from the boy's lips. Lips that he continued to lick, tasting more and more of the unfamiliar flavor in his mouth. Just then, Stan recalled a memory back in his early years of high school, one where Kenny had next to no cooking skills and ended up serving him, Kyle and Cartman bloody sausages, obviously raw. The taste was similar, frighteningly so, the memory concluded with the trio spitting out the taste in their mouth. So, _why am I liking this taste in my mouth now?_

He was sure, there wasn't any doubt.

It was blood. And it wasn't his, but the mangled mess in front of him.

Stan sank back on the ground, hearing the slosh of moist clothes as he shifted against the damp ground. _What the fuck is happening?_ He wanted to scream out, but his throat felt dry, and he couldn't trust himself to not throw up. That was another thing too. He should be disgusted at this sight, the smell in the air, and the taste of raw blood on the tip of his tongue.

But he wasn't, just the horrible feeling of satisfaction in his stomach, and the hungry feeling that would fester when his gaze would land on the corpse in front of him. _Just... Look at it._

Stan slapped himself. Hard. The blood felt cold on his face, no longer running, but coagulated against his skin. _What is happening, what the fuck is going on?_ Curling up on himself, the raven growled in frustration, confused. His ears began to take notice of the quick noises of small lifeforms behind and through bushes nearby, and the sharpness of his smelling began to act up once more.

_I should've just rode the bus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, see you in the next time and let us know what y'all thinkk.  
> -mana

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANA FEELS ABOUT COMMENTS BUT I ABSOLUTEY LOVE THEM AND NEED THEM!!!  
> -Sidda/Phoenix


End file.
